The Taste Of Happiness
by crazyness101
Summary: Chin and Kono beacuse I beileve they belong together.


Chin watched as Kono left five-0 HQ to go meet been for a date. He took a deep breath as he forced down the jealousy and rage. Tilting his head to the side he looked over to see Steve as he stood beside him watching him.

"I'm surprised you let her leave to go to him."

"She has the right to make her own choices."

"What happens if she falls in love with him? They've known each other a long time. He's going to want to take her away from us."

"She won't be leaving" a low growl rumbled underneath the words.

"I'm just saying Kono won't intentionally leave you but that won't stop him from trying to take her away."

"She's mine, she won't be leaving."

"I know but does he?"

Chin turned his head away from Steve; he walked through the door following the path Kono had traveled to the garage. He started up his bike, listening to the engine roar as he pulled out. Chin forced himself not to think as images of Kono and Ben appeared in his mind. He held down on the accelerator as he pushed the bike to it limits weaving in and out of traffic with ease ignoring how close he could be to a crash. Chin slowed down as he approached his place, pulling up into his drive way he cut the engine. Forcing thought of Kono once more out of his head, she never could just leave him alone she always had to be with him. Walking in to his place he ignoring the fact that it was empty and quite without Kono there to talk, he pulled a beer out of his fridge, twisting the top off and settled himself on the couch, turning on the TV absent mindedly.

Chin groaned his need to Kono to his self and the rest of their Ohana was getting worse. The slightest thought of someone touching Kono had him reaching for his gun. Chin sighed setting down his beer, he ran his hands through his hair clenching like he wanted to tear it out. He had an Ohana now; him, Steve, Danny, and Kono. But the chance of Kono leaving him caused his heart to clench. If he didn't know otherwise he would have thought he was having a heart attack. When the island and turned against him believing he was a dirty cop, Kono was the only one who believed in him. She could hold her head high when she was with him. Losing Kono would destroy him, he would go crazy and Steve would have to put him down. Finishing his beer he slowly drifted off to sleep, thoughts of Kono easing his mind.

Chin sat up on the couch blinking the sleep from his eyes when he heard his front door open and close. Swinging his legs on to the floor he got to his feet, pulling his gun out of his holster on his lower back he walked toward the kitchen. Gliding though the doorway in the kitchen he stopped at the sight of Kono finishing off a beer and reaching back into the frigid for another one. Setting his gun on the counter to his left he cleared his throat as Kono twisted off the top of the beer bottle. Spinning around Kono cursed as the beer spilled along the floor.

"Chin what the hell?" Grabbing a towel from the counter she set down the beer, bending down she used the towel to mop up the beer. Looking up from where she kneeled on the floor, her breath caught at the sight of chin leaning against the counter looking like a jungle cat. Slowly letting out her breath she carried the wet towel to the sink, brushing against chin feeling a solid wall of muscle, she forced herself to keep moving and not lean against him. Setting the towel in the sink she forced herself to calm down. Kono froze at the feeling of heat radiating against her back. Slowly and very carefully she eased back into Chin, closing her eyes as his arms came around her. Breathing slowly Chin used every ounce of his restraint to keep himself under control. Feeling Kono tremble against him, he felt the rage once again clawing at his gut that had disappeared when he saw Kono. The need to kill whoever hurt Kono flashed through him, he tightened his arms.

"Kono, cuz what's wrong?"

"That bastard."

"Ben? Cuz."

"Yes that bastard had the fucking nerve to not only to tell me he's moving to LA but that he expected me to be ready to leave in two weeks. Can you believe that cuz? Then to make it worse that the sooner I left the better for me because I needed to get away from the bad influences in my life. Do you know who he considered the bad influences in my life? You, Danny and Steve, bad influences, you're my Ohana. Were family! That bastard had the balls to think I would just leave you and our Ohana behind like your some trash on the road. Hell No!" Kono felt Chin let out a low growl at the thought of her leaving, feeling his arms tighten around her gave her a sense of complement that this was where she belong not matter what others thought. Letting out a small whine when they tightened to far had Chin loosening them a hair for her to breath. Truing around in his arms till she faced his chest she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head up she stared into his eyes. Chin let out a groan before he crashed his lips down onto hers. Feeling her gasp he slipped his tong past her lips as he mapped out her cavern, delighting in her moans. Biting at her lower lip Chin pulled back, revealing in her quick breaths as she pulled in air. "Chin" soft and breathy Kono rose up on her toes and brushed her lips once, twice, against him. Feeling the liquid heat pooling in her belly she rubbed her hips against his, loving the heat he was radiating. She sighed loving the feeling of contentment welling up in her at the feeling of Chin touching her.

Picking her up around her waist, as Kono wrapped her legs around his, Chin carried her into his bedroom kicking the door shut behind him. He gently laid Kono on the bed, leaning down over her; he kissed her gently nipping at her lower lip to draw out a moan. Ignoring the burning in his groin, he pulled back from the kiss, Chin slid his hands down her sides as he bit and suck at her neck making sure to leave marks. A primal sense of satisfaction filling him, at the sight of her neck full of red marks, he grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Kono pulled and tugged at his shirt finally getting it over his head and hands dropped to his jeans as they fumbled to get them undone. Then there was heat and fire, animalistic need as the stripped and he drove himself into her. Revealing in her groans as he drove them higher and higher always pulling back from the edge. Feeling her tighten around him Chin followed her over the edge with a growl, filling her up with his seed. Chin clasped on top of her, his face buried between her breasts, gently sucking on nipple between his lips he stayed put feeling the aftershocks rack through Kono.

"You alright babe?" Tilting his head up he nipped at her ear. "Chin." "I know babe I love you. You're staying right her with me." "I know I already told Ben to get out of Hawaii because if I saw him again I was going to arrest his for slander of a police officer, and sexual harassment and anything else I could come up with. Chuckling at the thought of Kono doing it to Ben. "Good"

"Chin?"

"Ya cuz?" A bit at her lips.

"I love you."

"I know."

Steve walked into 5-0 headquarters Danny right beside him shoulders brushing as the walked. Coming to a stop he looked into Chin's office seeing Kono sitting on his lap helping Chin fill out paper work was not a sight he was expecting. Slowly a grin stretching across his faces "hey Danno come look at this." Feeling Danno come back to stand beside him, "what do you think.'

"It's about time, but your still paying for lunch doesn't think this is going to change anything."

"But Danno I forgot my wallet."

"I knew it! But don't worry I grabbed it for you."

"You love doing this to me don't' you?"

"Why would you assume otherwise?" still bickering the duo left Kono and Chin to their work. Everything was good, their Ohana was complete.


End file.
